


Flight to Another

by FoxyPoxy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Kuroo Tetsurou, Alternate Universe - Wings, Beta Yamaguchi Tadashi, Bullying, Omega Tsukishima Kei, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:09:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23924392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxyPoxy/pseuds/FoxyPoxy
Summary: I'm not really sure what I'm doing here but I thought I would give writing this a go. Everyone has wings.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 6
Kudos: 79





	1. Chapter 1

Wings were gray until their fourth molt. Then they began the colors. There were plenty of variations. No one had the same coloration of wings or even length. Even families had different kinds of wings though you had to be looking to see how they were different. 

Alpha’s were strong and big. They could command a room with their large wingspans, and dark coloration. They were known for being territorial and aggressive. However, the strength behind them backed up that fighting nature. They went through a rut where another Alpha being within sight was a bad sign. Often that caused anger to flare about any Omega’s being the Alpha in Ruts. Unless that Omega is already claimed. Thus leads to the Alpha’s fighting and almost killing each other if they don’t get the final blow. Beta’s can often help calm them down and separate the Alpha from another. Unless there is an Omega that is stressed, scared, or pregnant. In such a case Beta’s would only be able to get the offensive Alpha away from them. 

Omega’s were known to be loving and warm. They were kind and often motherly. While they can be easily stressed and cause problems. Stressed Omegas release a rotten smell. The smell won’t stop until the Omega in safe in their nest. That being said Beta’s or a ‘clam’ Alpha help calm them already. Omegas build nests just before their first heat. Omega’s wings are smaller but have twice as many feathers during the winter months. This goes to keeping their baby’s warm. However, Omegas can screech when their child is in danger or when in extreme distress.

Beta’s were the middle ground between the two. While female beta’s had omega heat like symptoms they were never very powerful. They did not attract the attention of the Alpha’s like Omega’s heats did. While Male Beta’s had Alpha Rut like symptoms that were less aggressive but were still there. They could create bonds with the other genders. However, bonds with other genders becides there own wear differently. They are not as strong as Alpha claims and can be broken with the time between the bites. With Alphas, they have less of an effect on keeping alpha aggression down. Even sent bonds with betas have less effect on the other two genders.

  
  


Kei had read this hundred of times. There were hundreds of books about this. He like most kids was five when he had his first molt.He had once thought that he would be like his alpha brother. When he turned out to be Omega he decided to bond with someone like his brother that would love him. Beautiful golden pail wings that almost seemed to glow in the light. There were just a few problems. Kei was big and lengthy for an Omega. He wasn’t kind and often people said that he was a broken Omega. It wasn’t unusual for people to whisper about him. Yamaguchi often acted as a buffer between Kei and the others. The moment that an Alpha decided to try to warm the ‘ice queen’ Kei would belittle them until they grew angry. Yamaguchi had made it a few times after the alpha had already hit Kei.

Kei wasn’t weak no matter what the books said about alphas. With an older brother that was only a few years older. Fighting and roughhousing weren’t uncommon to him. He knew how to hold his own if needed. So when an alpha decided that they were going to lay their hands on him they better be ready to fight him. He wasn’t going down easily.

“Tsukki~ please just once don’t start random fights on the first day,” Yamaguchi asked on their walk to their new high school. It was the first day and also the one that was the worst. Kei didn’t have a reputation with most of the Alphas about being unapproachable. It was the perfect day for some scum to try their luck on the younger Omegas. 

“I don’t start fights,” Kei said knowing that it would be the same. It didn’t matter to him because he wasn’t going to lay down for some alpha. It was their fault for thinking that he would base on his hight. He liked being tall and looking down on Alpha scumbags.

“Tsukki~ Please just try,” Yamaguchi said as they reached the gates of the school. It wasn’t all that big of a deal to Kei. He didn’t say anything to the beta as they walked into the building. Soon after they split off and went to their classes. 

Kei kept to his word and didn’t outright say anything to the alphas. That being said he didn’t say anything to them. He ignored them like they were ghosts. That only served to gain the title of Ice Queen sooner than usual. Then again it seemed that there were far more of the alphas that had been. Though some alphas didn’t get that message. They were surrounded by a few of them while waiting on Yamaguchi. It only took a moment before angry alpha pheromone was filling the halls. 

“Tsukki! Hey thanks for waiting for me” Yamaguchi said shoving Kei away from the Alphas. They were heading to the teacher's lounge. They had to turn in their request forms for Volleyball. He managed to get Kei out of the alphas sight. Once out of hearing range of the others he signed. Turning to Kei he started a whispered conversation “You agreed to not start any fights!” 

“I didn’t” Kei defended as they kept walking. Yamaguchi just groaned at that. While Yamaguchi knew that Kei never really started the fights it didn’t make it better than he was so hostile. It was really only a matter of time before even the volleyball team gave up on him. All the others had before. Until then Kei was going to enjoy the little amount of volleyball that he was going to get. This was going to be a long first week.

  
Kei knew that he had to strap his wings down like anyone during sports. There was a famous case about an Alpha with large wings bullying others with them. He would use them to shove or startle others into flinching for a moment. There were plenty of people that got hurt by his need to use his wings. After that, there was a law about having wings wrapped down just so that you couldn't use them. It wasn't painful just annoying to have on. It was for everyone but Kei. Because of how light his wings where they were really ugly to him. He kept them as close as he could. At first, the belt that he used in Volleyball was the best way. Now he knew that he can just keep them close to him and have the same effect. Well, that and Yamaguchi threatened to tell his parents if he continued to belt his wings.


	2. Chapter 2

Tetsurou was always a wild kid. He was always running off to play with other kids or getting Kenma out of the house. He was out of the house more often then he wasn’t. He was smart and no one was surprised that he was an alpha. People always said that it made sense that he was an alpha. People would look at him and just see an Alpha since he was young. It was Kenma’s alpha nature that threw people off. Kenma was quiet and reserved. Qualities are more suited to an Omega. At least that’s what’s what people said.

It was the one rumor that made Tetsurou angry. They would talk about how broken of an alpha Kenma was. How it would be lucky if he ever got a chance to mate. How no one would want such a broken alpha. It pissed him off more than he could say. It was a rough day when Kenma heard the rumors but it was a dangerous one when Tetsurou heard them. He had been in a few fights and with dark almost black to Maroon in some places. They looked like that of a vengeful god. There was never an Alpha or beta that would dare whisper around him about people he knew. 

“Uh oh, its the vengeful god” Yaku said as he walked into the change room. They laughed a bit. He had returned after a week of no club activity. 

“I didn’t do anything but tell them to fuck off” He whined as he walked over to his locker. He was finally back and just in time too. The school had looked into it. They had found that Tetsurou didn’t do anything but puff his wings out. It wasn’t his fault that his wings were larger than most. However, Tetsurou was rather embarrassed about how he acted. 

“You can always call me next time Kuroo. I’ll help you beat them up next time!” Yamamoto said slapping Tetsurou on the back. It would have hurt if the other man didn’t aim directly for the center of the back. Right between where the wings sat on Tetsurou’s back. Tetsurou just rolled his eyes at that and rushed to get dressed. He already had to talk to the coach. It was going to be a rough day. 

“Coach” He called as he walked into the gym. The old man pulled him to the side. He had already had a talk with him about not getting into fights. Though the old man took his side after hearing what he was angry about, to begin with. It only took three tests to find out that he was a special person. 

He was a leader sure but to the extent where other Alphas didn’t even make him blink made him a pack Alpha. Meaning that he started large families full of people. They are well known for going into the political field or another government job. With enough time and practice, they can tell the difference between the smells of there pack. The main difference between regular Alphas and pack Alphas is the sense of smell. They could smell the slight differences in emotion through the smell. His sense of smell was stronger than the other alphas. Which was why they were known as pack alphas. 

Even Tetsuro didn’t know that he was different until he told them how angry the other Alphas smelled. How there was underlining arousal at calling Kenma an Omega that made his hair stand. He didn’t know that no one else could smell that. To him, he could smell people getting off at the thought of shoving HIS best friend down and making him one. While the two never mentioned wanting to shove Kenma down but the moment that he smelled them he just about lost it. He never hit them but oh how he wanted to.

“I know that we already talked about this but with the fact that we will be going to practice with Karasuno in two weeks. Do not get in any more trouble. It will be a new group of people and with your sense of smell I want you to try and keep calm” He said knowing that alphas already had issues with new places and new Omegas. It was just an instinct to fight for a larger chance of survival. With pack alphas that can get worse because of the strong sense of smell. If there is an omega that he saw that he wanted then chances are he was going to fight for them.

“I know I’ll be careful,” Tetsuro said having learned all he could about this ‘pack alpha’ that he apparently was. Since he didn’t do anything to the two Alphas other than flare up at them. If he was a normal Alpha it wouldn’t mean anything too terrible other than they were pissing him off. It was hard to keep wings still when people were angry. Normally he would have been given a day or two off to calm down. But after finding out he was pack they had to send him to a class. He learned a lot about him and what he was likely to look for in a mate. He had a mate that was his alone. Pack Alphas only mate once compared to others. They become very territorial over their mate. That was where he was having the most trouble. He wanted a mate and a child or two. He was going to take care of them and come home to them. But know there was this buzzing in the back of his head that once he falls in love it’s over. He was feeling trapped about knowing that now his joking ‘you’re my family’ that he would tell him- the team was less joking and more dubiously claiming them. He was marking people as his without their knowledge or consent. That was wrong and felt wrong. It was making him lose his mind about it.

“Kuroo I… Just trust yourself a bit more. You’ve gotten this far without anyone knowing. You aren’t a bad person and you won’t be one” Coach said letting Tetsuro go back to practice. It was strange and weird to know to notice the little things that he was doing without thinking. It wasn’t supposed to be like this. 

“Stop,” Kenma said making him turn to look at him. Everyone was on a break. He wasn’t being quite meaning that most if not everyone already saw the difference. 

“What?” He asked looking between the group’s eyes.

“I looked it up,” Nobuyuki said meeting his eyes. It made Tetsuro’s heart drop, and his mind starts running. Questions were flooding his head. ‘Did they want me to leave?’ ‘Are they scared?’ ‘Do they hate me?’ each scarier than the last.

“Stop whatever it is your thinking.” Yaku said giving him a swift kick to the back of his knees. “We looked it up because we were worried about you. It said that Pack alpha’s don’t even realize that they are marking people and that it only happens with people they are close with” As one of the Omegas on the team it was nice knowing they didn’t feel violated but that didn’t help. Tetsuro felt violated in away. It wasn’t his body but he never meant to mark them. Now he had and they were going to be his family for the rest of their lives. He would have to check-in at least weekly after this. With pack alphas all, it takes it touching them a little too much. It doesn’t have to be sexual, A hug, pat on the back, high five. It all counted to him as marking. And with his sense of smell, he knew that they were his without others needing to know.

“It doesn’t change that I shouldn’t have done that” He started but was cut off by Kenma.

“That’s why,” Kenma said a

“Once you found out you were horrified that you were doing it. You didn’t take pleasure in this. You didn’t do it on purpose. We forgive you and we don’t mind if you continue to. We’re with you” So said getting up close to him. That meant so much to him. He couldn’t help relaxing a bit but it still didn’t help. He was going to control himself if it was the last thing he did.

  
  



	3. Chapter 3

Kei would never admit to the midnight gang that he joined. It was just a silly online chat gang. The summary was a simple one line “Hate flying alone?” He thought it was strange. What could be less freeing than flying late at night all alone? It meant that no one had to see his ugly wings. He would fly for hours. It felt nice to feel the air in his wings while they were stretched further than during the day. 

It was how he managed to keep his wings still all day long. He could just wait it out and take his anger, pain, or love out on the wind below. He was careful and flew high in the sky. His wings loving the feel of the clouds that would speckle his wings with water droplets. The air cool and fresh as it raced passed his face. Once you made it past the clouds you could see the sky. It was Kei’s favorite thing to look at while in the air. Space looked never ending willed with stars and a moon so large it revealed the ocean. He felt calm and at home. 

The idea that someone could find it lonely was a surprise to him. If they were lonely why not just fly with other people? It made no sense to him. He left the chat link on his phone while he went about his day. He thought about it every time he opened his phone. Almost not wanting to close it, so that he could find it again. Giving in just before his flight he downloaded the app. It just had a bird as the app Icon. When he loaded it up he was surprised at how intense the questions were. ‘Age?’ ‘Username?’ ‘Gender id?’(Male, female, nonbinary, Other) And ‘password?’ were all common; it was the endepth after questions he was surprised about. What was his flight time? What his favorite subject in school was, what animals he felt represented him, Pet Peeves, convo killers, and convo starters. None of which asked him about if he was an Omega, Beta, or Alpha. It took him a while to answer it all. After he was given three people and a group chat with the app saying that he might enjoy their group. 

He begrudgingly decided to look at the conversation they were having. As it turned out the three were on a flight. It was late but he was fine with that. It looked like all you had to do was take a picture of something you enjoyed during the flight. Kei wasn’t sure if he even wanted to take pictures of where he was all night though. Taking his phone and headphones he left for his flight. While flying along the clouds he heard a pause in his music. Pulling his phone out and looking his saw that one of the chat members posted a picture of the ocean. It made him feel a bit jealous so he looked around and found the perfect picture of clouds. They looked like waves of hills leading upto the moon’s door step. After taking the picture he waited before sending it. Thinking of how silly he was for sending it in the first place. It wasn’t that big of a deal but it didn’t mean anything either. He wasn’t lonely flying up here by himself. He had his music and all the time he could ever want.

“Oh wow -Kurokat1B” was the message that came through a few moments after he hit send. Kei knew that it was amazing without the ‘kurokats’ input. It was part of the reason that he flew so high in the sky.

“Thanks” He messaged back. Kei regretted sending that picture. He was sharing what he loved and kept safe away from everyone. Now there it was out in the world shown to three people he didn’t know.

“So, how hi up are u?” was the new message sent. It was a different person with the username ‘OwlAceNo4’. 

“U cant even see the ground in your pic” -Kurokat1B

“I like being up here”- Dinobird

“WOW THE PIC JUST LOADED?” -OwlAceNo4

“You asked the question of how far up they where earlier” -StfuOwl

“Yeah because it wasn’t loading and I wanted to know~” -OwlAceNo4

  
  


“More importantly, Dino I need to know how far I have to go to see that in person” -KuroKat1B

“58km” -Dinobird

“WHAT”

“THE”

“FUCK”

“?!?!?!?” -Kurokat1B

“You should slowly make your way down from up there.” -StfuOwl

“Is that far?” -OwlAceNo4

“It’s fine” -Dinobird

“THE FUCK IT IS NOT” -Kurokat1B

“How is it ‘fine’?” -StfuOwl

“I’m use to flying this high” -Dinobird

“GUYS I LOOKED IT UP!!”

“DUDE YOUR WAY UP THERE” -OwlAceNo4

“Can we move on now?” -Dinobird

“Fine but I’m coming for ya” -Kurokat1B

“Don’t listen to him. He’s just mad because you broke his record” -StfuOwl. 

After that his nightly flights were fun. Kei liked making fun of OwlAce and Kurokat. He got along with Owl pretty well and they ended up being as close to friends as they could be. After all, how close could online friends be? Pretty close it seemed. They knew about where Kei was flying most of the time. They knew his voice because they would have a voice call through the chat. Turns out that both the Owls knew each other. Kei had thought that they did after talking to them for a little while. 

“Dino the owls got together! We have to make fun of them!” Kuro said the moment he answered the chat call.

“Oh?” Kei said with a smirk on his face. Everything was going well when he heard something behind him. Turning he saw his brother waving his arms while trying to fly closer. “Brother?” Kei asked swooping down to him. Sure he was used to flying that high but other people weren't.

“Hey” Gasp “I bright my girlfriend over and mom wants you to be there” He said breathing hard. Kei hung up on the chat then helped his brother to fly lower.

“What does mom want?” Kei asked not sure why she would want him. It wasn’t his girlfriend that was over.

“I lied because I saw that you were on the phone. Mom called me to talk you out of flying at night. She says that it's too dangerous and that as an Omega you should stay where it’s safe” Akiteru said. As he was talking Kei rolled his eyes and she had already talked with him about this. He made his case and was being safe. There was nothing that she could say to change his mind. Now she went and got his brother to ‘talk’ with him about this. “Okay, have fun,” Akiteru said, turning around.

“Wait what?” Kei asked, looking shocked.

“Kei I tried to follow you. I’m a big strong Alpha. You go way too high for someone to follow you and I bet that’s still not as far as you go. Plus you’re talking to people on the phone. Just like carrying pepper spray or something and You’ll be golden” Akiteru said smiling. He patted Kei on the back and turned to leave. 

“Thanks” Kei called out to take off to the sky again. He made it back up and called the chat.

“Dino!” OwlAce said when the call connected again.

“Hey sorry”

“It's fine. How was the girlfriend?” Kuro asked.

“She was nice I guess” Kei said “Now how did the idiot marry sassy?” He said, making Kuro laugh. It was obnoxious and loud but made Kei smile that he managed to make him laugh. It wasn’t hard but it was nice having someone understand his wit. Yamaguchi chuckled but wouldn’t bite back at him.


End file.
